shodanfandomcom-20200213-history
Apollo H4 Argon-Suspension Laser Pistol
The Apollo H4 Argon-Suspension Laser Pistol is a weapon in System Shock 2, and is the most basic Energy Weapon. This weapon relies on refracted light to damage its target, while the energy bolt projectile shown in-game is fast and small. A Marine can choose to start the game with this weapon. Requirements The Laser Pistol requires Energy Weapons skill level 1 to use. No research is required. Ammunition Type Damage Table Firing Modes *'Single Shot' - Fires a blue projectile when the trigger is pulled and consumes 3 units of electrical energy per shot. *'Overcharge' - Fires a red projectile when the trigger is pulled and consumes 20 units of electrical energy per shot. The shot has a larger blast radius and deals more damage. However the projectile is slower than its single shot counterpart. Modifications *'Upgrade 1' - Increases storage capacity by 50%, which is counting Maintenance bonus and increases damage by 10%. *'Upgrade 2' - Decreases energy consumption by 33% and increases damage to a total of 25%. Strategies *In terms of damage it is the weakest weapon in the game. **It deals less damage than its Standard Weapon counterpart, the Talon M2A3 .45 Caliber Pistol, and deals an even lower amount of damage to Arachnids. **It deals double damage to fully mechanical targets, but the amount is still lower than that done by armor-piercing bullets. *However, it is recoilless and has a theoretically infinite amount of ammunition. Therefore the Laser Pistol should be a more efficient, but not more effective, method to handle Turrets on the Engineering Deck. *The Laser Pistol is also a better choice to destroy Security Camera than the pistol, as its ammunition costs nothing. *The Pistol is simply a better choice for O.S.A. Agents than the Laser Pistol. The first Laser Pistol an O.S.A. Agent can obtain is located on the Engineering Deck, where you should already have a way of dealing with the Protocol Droids, Maintenance Robots and Turrets. *It is recommended to upgrade your Maintenance skill in order to raise the energy capacity of the Laser Pistol. *If you are attempting an Energy Weapons only approach, this weapon could be the only hope to destroy the Nodes of The Brain of The Many. * If you're skilled in Energy Weapons, you may want to carry more than one laser pistol. It costs no more to recharge two laser pistols than it does one, so this can effectively double your "ammo" store. Gallery Ss2 011.jpg Bugs/Glitches *On the Command Deck, there is an unbreakable Laser Pistol located in a Security Crate above the middle Tram Stop. It will still decay, but will never jam regardless of its condition.http://www.ttlg.com/forums/showthread.php?s=&threadid=9964 **Alas, this seems to be fixed in the newest version of the game (2.46). Unfortunately that Laser Pistol does jam after degrading enough. An alternative is to create a file named user.cfg in the main game folder containing only "gun_degrade_rate 0" (without the quotation marks) and re-run the game. The gun will now be unbreakable and also stay at its current condition (7 when found). However, a side effect of this will be no gun in the game breaking or degrading at all. Use that with care. ***There's an even better, however a bit more difficult option to revert the changes done by the patch. One needs to find the appriopriate .mis.dml file (in this case, command1.mis.dml) located in the main System Shock 2 folder and edit it. Lines that are responsible for reverting gun unbreakability are found after a relevant comment (look for word "break" to find it) and need to be either deleted/cut out or preceded by "// " without the quotes, making them only a comment instead of a working command. That way all the changes are reverted. Voila, enjoy! :) *Modification level 2 of this weapon is said to reduce energy consumption by 50%, but only reduces it by 33%. Trivia *According to the in-game description, it is a deadlier version of the SparqBeam Sidearm found in System Shock. *The Laser Pistol is marked with the numbers 3478•89 on its barrel. References ---- ru:Плазменный пистолет «Apollo H4» Category:Energy Weapons Category:System Shock 2 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Energy-Powered